Floating
by Sly Fox Solace
Summary: A small oneshot about a restless night for Officer Judy Hopps, as she ponders her life so far and what comes next for her. A little slice of wistful thought, my first fanfic and attempt at writing, reviews and criticism welcome.


Officer Judy Hopps was a very optimistic, strightforward kind of soul, it was plain to see to any other mammal. She had always looked at life that way, she couldn't accept sadness or despair and let it settle into her heart. Ever since she was young and dreaming bright shining dreams of becoming a police officer she had valiantly waded through the pessimisms and naysaying of others, even when it came down on her like the weight of a train car. For example when her parents discouraged her from being a cop, her mother had said that it would be difficult, no, impossible even. She had listened to that but didn't let it destroy her hope, though it hurt her. So, why now, after the greatest journey of her life was finished, was she feeling so... somber and introspective?

Judy broke from her thoughts for just a moment, shifting in her small bed in the Grand Pangolin Arms, she nuzzled deeper into her blankets, snuggling a familiar bunny plush, it was nostalgic to look at, a little police bunny. Something so small and fragile somehow brought her deeper into restlessness, though. She rolled over and grasped at her phone to see the time and cringed inwardly and gave a disapproving sigh of defeat. It was **3:27** in the morning!

Yet her mind would not rest, this was not typical for her. She had a full day at work, even spending some time with Nick after to grab muffins and smoothies. Judy smiled warmly at the thought of her partner, even though, had any mammal told her prior to their meeting, that in only a blink of an eye her life would be dramatically changed forever because of meeting the con fox, Judy likely would have laughed away the thought. Now the joke was on her though, and she had to admit, it was funny. She had been so naïve, taking a huge shot in the dark like she had in risking her dream, just to show Chief Bogo, her parents, maybe every mammal that she had what it took to change the world. She didn't regret any of it at all, fulfilling her dream was top priority for Judy and she never stopped until the moment she realized that she had done a lot of damage to Zootopia.. Even though she had not let it stay dark like it had been, she was not that kind of mammal, optimism was key even after she had hit bottom. She thought back on her decisions, and smiled toothily, yet also cringed a little at some of the memories that flashed quickly through her mind, her and Nick and their adventure, the long line of acute detective work that led her to the Missing Mammals, and straight into Bellweathers' cruel plot, then to her admission that she wanted Nick to be her partner...

And of course, the subsequent destruction of the incredible friendship that had formed between them. Judy shook the thoughts of Nick's face turning into that hurt and shattered version of his usual look away from her mind. Smoothly replacing the thought with his cute and on point smile, the smirk, one of her favorite looks of his. Her head started to swim a little at the thought of how long she had missed him, the old feelings of desperately wanting to apologize and run to him coming back. Why were her thoughts so up and down? What was next? Was her story settling into a comfortable happily ever after ending?

Judy quickly and impulsively got out of bed. She thought to eat and decided to pass, just turning her radio on low, the Zootopian radio stations were usually quiet this time of night and played relaxing music or none at all. Judy padded softly into her bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, the feeling not as shocking as she expected, as she listened to the slow song that came on through the usually nondescript jazz or lounge radio station that she had found relaxing before in her search for good stations. It was nothing like the popular central Zootopian radio station that before had memorably read her emotions and feelings with terrifyingly resolute and uncanny accuracy, producing a never ending soundtrack of the bunnies' thoughts and situation. When she came back to lay down she found herself standing still, caught up in the music, a soft drum line was accompanied by a groovy but forgivingly soft and beautiful guitar line, it was one of **those** songs. Judy sighed to herself, it was a song she recognized, one for dancing with a lover, her heart gave a reluctant pang of longing, but for what? It hit her then, she laughed softly as she let her thoughts swim in bright emerald pools, letting herself look up into bright russet and fire colored skies above in her daydream, or could you call it a nightdream? Judy shook her head softly and let her thoughts drift to Nick again as she softly sang along to the music.

"Take my ha-a-a-aand.. Come with me baby.. to love land .. let me show you.. how sweet it could be.. Sharing love here with me.."

If anyone had seen her now, the proud police officer dancing softly, singing and crooning and swaying her hips and hands, her eyes closing as she calmly glided her feet across her small apartment, she could honestly say that she didn't care and was just enjoying the night and its' new magic..

"I want you to.. Float, Float onnnn, mmhmm" Judy hummed and sang to herself, she didn't notice the absence of city noise, and the suddenly missing noise of her crazy neighbors was gone. All replaced by thoughts of red orange fur and of beautiful green that welcomed her into warmth and safety in her thoughts..

That's when she felt it, two lean and strong arms took hers and she was pulled into a warm, well furred chest! Judy looked up in a startled jolt and straight into.. his eyes, it was Nick, holding her as they rocked to the sweet music, his smug smile looked more caring in the dim light of her faded apartment. Her breath caught and her eyes watered as he leaned in, his great green eyes welcoming her as he nuzzled his muzzle against her cheek softly. She wanted to say everything to him yet nothing came, she just lay her head into the warm fur of his chest as they swayed together so slowly to the love song, it was so surreal and unbelievable yet her heart was relaxed and she never wanted to leave. It was in that moment that she was really and truly struck with the amazingly daunting thought of.. what **was** next for her? The answer was right in front of her, he was right in front of her, singing in her ear, his voice was velvetty and made her shiver softly with appreciation.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Take my haaaaaand! Come with me baby, to love land! Let me show ya! How sweet it could be, I want ya tooo Ahh! Float, Float onn.."

His voice was like an Angel crying sweetly into her ear and she melted into blissful relaxation, offhandedly realizing that Nicks' voice sounded different than normal. Upon this realization she opened her eyes and looked up at him again, only to find that she was on her bed looking up at the alarm clock that played that song into her small room, her clock reading 6:33 A.M.

"Ughh.." she groaned to herself, quickly swiping her phone and looking up her contact for Nick, and typing him a simple message.

"Good Morning Nick, and I want you to know, You're the best thing that's happened to me since I've been here.."

 **Hello, and my name is Sly, and it's nice to see you if you've made it here, this is my first attempt at a story on this platform, I've not been courageous enough to yet write anything here. However, I hope you can enjoy this, even if it was scrounged from my thoughts at past 3 A.M. because of restlessness.**

 **"Float On" is the property of The Floaters, not my own.**

\- **The Sly Fox, Floating On**


End file.
